Egy emlék
by lily-emma-black
Summary: Perselus Piton emlékezése, arról, hogyan avatták halálfalóvá.


A rendetlen szobát csupán egyetlen gyertya világította be, kis lángja meg-meglebbent a szoba tulajdonosának mélyebb sóhajától. A fekete taláros, félhosszú hajú férfi összevont szemöldökkel meredt a reszketeg fényben az asztalra, azon is egy nyitott, bőrkötéses könyvre, melyből ifjú önmaga méregette a gondterhelt alakot.

Perselus Piton gyűlölködve nézegette sápadt, fiatal arcát. Utálta, hogy annyira hasonlított az apjára. Utálta, hogy tőle, és nem anyjától örökölte a külsejét, mert akkor legalább azon nem tudott volna elszórakozni Potter és hasonszőrű társai. Tizenévesen a pokolba kívánt mindent és mindenkit, még saját magát is, amiért olyannak született amilyen. Ez a későbbiekben sem változott sokat, csak épp már mindenki félt tőle. Felvette magára a hideg, gúnyos álarcot, s végre elérte vele, hogy rá se merjenek nézni, nemhogy megszégyeníteni… háh, nem, ezt többé soha…

A mai estén azonban már nem tudott gyűlölködni. Megfáradt. Elege volt már abból, hogy senki nincs az égvilágon, akivel beszélhetne, aki meghallgatná, vagy akit egyáltalán érdekelne ő maga. A fél világ gyilkos árulónak tartja, és igazuk is van. Ölt is, és el is árult embereket. Nincs ezen mit tagadni. Rápillantott a fényképekre, s egy halálfaló maszkon akadt meg sötét tekintete. Az volt az első. Úgy emlékezett a napra, mintha tegnap történt volna.

A beavatása. Milyen régóta várt már erre! Hogy megbecsüljék, befogadják, hogy együtt harcolhasson nagyra törő eszmékért. Ma éjjel megkapja a Jegyet. Igen, azt a Jegyet. Lucius Malfoy ott sétált mellette és bátorítóan megszorította vállát. Ő már rég a Sötét Nagyurat követte, megértette, milyen nagy esemény ez Perselus számára.

_- Amikor kérdez, nézz a szemébe! - adta a halk, utasításszerű tanácsot a szőke varázsló, miközben egy ódon kúria körvonalai rajzolódtak ki a távolban. – És ha lehet, ne üvölts fel, mikor megkapod az ajándékát! Azt nem szereti túlzottan - húzta el a száját a fiatal férfi. Perselus automatikusan bólintott és ökölbe szorította kezét. Méghogy üvölteni… ő! Nevetséges._

_Felmentek a lépcsőkön, be a kétszárnyú ajtón, és végig a keskeny folyosón egy másik szoba vaskos ajtaja felé. Ott már egy magas, egyenes derekú, büszke boszorkány várakozott rájuk. Sötét szemei vadul villogtak hosszú pillái alatt. _

_- Bella - bólintott Lucius a szinte még gyerekkorban lévő lánynak. Az mosolyogva végigsimított szép, fényes fekete haján és felsőbbrendűen Pitonra tekintett._

_- Piton, ugyebár - mást nem is mondott, kitárta az ajtót és bevezette a vendégeket egy hatalmas, üres helyiségbe. A halálfalók körben ültek, a terem távolabbi végében pedig, egy elegáns székben foglalt helyet a Nagyúr. Piton megborzongott a vörös, átható szemektől, de állta a pillantást, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr kivallatta, hogy valóban ezt az utat akarja-e járni, és megfelelően viszonyul-e majd pozíciójához. És Perselus megfelelt, minden kérdésre kielégítő válasszal. Ezt követően a Nagyúr kinyújtotta felé kezét, feltűrte bal karján az éjszínű talárt, és alkarját az ég felé fordítva ismét szemébe mélyedt. Érezte a varázsló tapogatóit az agyában, de a világért sem mutatta meg neki, mennyire fél is most. A mágus sápadt bőrére szegezte hosszú pálcáját, s egy éles fénycsík vágott bele húsába. Rendkívül fájdalmas volt, de összeszorította száját, és szemeit is lehunyta. Óráknak tűnt, pedig csak percek voltak. Ránézett bal alkarjára. Csörgedezett belőle a vörös vér, de még a kipirosodott, sebes bőrén is élesen kirajzolódott a fekete koponya és a szájából előkúszó kígyó. _

_- Perselus Piton, mától közénk tartozol - a Nagyúr átnyújtott neki egy mívesen megmunkált maszkot, de nem várta meg, míg érte nyúl, ő maga helyezte arcára. – Hozzátok!_

_Két csuklyás kiment a teremből, s míg távol voltak, Perselus összekapargatta maradék erejét és felállt a földről. A sötét mágus rezzenéstelenül figyelte._

_A nemrég távozott két alak egy ernyedt kis testet hozott be az ajtón. Perselusban meghűlt a maradék vér is. De hiszen ez csak egy kisgyerek! Tudta mi lesz a feladata. A sovány kisfiút ledobták elé, a szoba közepére, majd a Nagyúrral együtt kihátráltak, teret adva neki a munkára. A fiúcska mugli gyerek volt, ez látszott tágra nyílt, barna szemén, sírásra görbült száján és nem utolsó sorban különös ruháin. Megviselt, könnyes kis arca reménykedve fordult felé, és ő érezte, ahogy a gyomra a padlóra süllyed._

_- A gondolkodásodért fizetni fogsz, Perselus - vágott a csöndbe a sziszegő hang. Összerezzent. – Kínozd meg! Utána megbeszéljük a szabályokat, és kapsz egy kis ízelítőt, mi történik, ha nem teszed, amit mondok. _

_Piton sóhajtott, és a meggyötört kisfiúra szegezte pálcáját…_

A gyerek kétségbeesett kiabálása, és fájdalmas sírása még ma is ott visszhangzott a fülében. Már aznap megbánta, hogy a karjára került a Jegy, s ez később csak fokozódott. Akkor éjjel, három _Crucio _után, megkereste a kisfiút. Megnézte, mit tehet érte, de a gyerek már alig élt, így magára hagyta a hideg ködben, a fal tövében fekve. Aztán hazament mugli apjától örökölt házába, és az átélt borzalmaktól összeesett. Napok múltán sikerült talpra állnia. Az általa megkínzott gyerek – Lucius elmondása szerint – még akkor éjjel meghalt.

Perselus undorodva beharapta száját, és olyan gyűlölettel nézett a képre, hogy az majdnem felgyulladt tőle. Becsapta a fényképalbumot, és egy ingerült mozdulattal a tűzbe hajította. Elég! Elege volt! Igenis szembe tud szállni a sötét oldallal. Segít Potternek is, ha kell, de ezt nem tűrheti tovább. Az a sok ártatlan ember, akit a Nagyúr megölt, akit _ő _ölt meg a varázsló parancsára… nem! Nem és nem! Elég volt ebből! Dumbledore-t is ő kényszerült megölni, az egyetlen embert, aki hitt benne. Aki számított rá, és akit a nagyapjának nevezhetett volna.

Perselus Piton megragadta fekete köpenyét, egy mozdulattal magára kapta, mitől a gyertya lángja megadta magát a légáramlatnak, és elaludt. Nem érdekelte. Széles, sötét alakja átszelte a szobát, és elszántan indult a Kiválasztott keresésére. Ha kell, hát meghal érte, csak Voldemort tűnjön már el a világból. A bájitalmester kivágta öreg házának korhadt ajtaját, és elhagyta a lakását. Örökre.


End file.
